1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chewing gum capable of stably retaining its flavor and sweetness for a prolonged period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a common chewing gum, which essentially consists of three components, namely, a gum base, sugars and flavors, the flavors and sweeteners are released within a short period of time after starting chewing. It is, therefore, difficult to retain the flavor and sweetness for a prolonged period of time.
On the other hand, the present inventors formerly developed a method for the application of Curculigo latifolia fruits, dried Curculigo latifolia fruits or a component containing curculin obtained therefrom to chewing gum (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 84138/1990).